Behind Blue Eyes
by Red Asatari
Summary: Naruto was forbidden to walk among them, only seeing hatred in there eyes beside his reflection. When finally giving up on himself, who will be there to help him in not doing the worst mistake in his life? yaoi poeple
1. Kyuubi discussion

Red: This is my first Naruto fic, I'm like crazy on Naruto and Sasuke couples! I also want to add that I reposed this fic again, clearly to make some changes. Hope that this time you like it so that it catches your attention.

Naruto: I'm the main character

Sasuke: usurakontachi che.

Naruto: shut up teme I hate you!

Red: this is to all the readers that helped me with my previous chapter especially JadeTiger

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind blue eyes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
behind blue eyes_

_Demon_

_Devil_

_Brat_

_Monster_

_Bakamoro_

These are the words that curse Naruto Uzumaki's ear's everyday when waling down the street in Konoha. He could get glances from almost everyone, sometimes even get beaten, but he would never fight back. For he told himself that one day they would acknowledge him, for being who he was, and not the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He developed a bound with the fox inside of him, when ever he needed someone to listen to him, he would all the time, like Iruka-sensei. But the Kyuubi knew always what his kit would be thinking and he could never hide anything from him. He could never hide behind those cheerful blue eyes or that fake smile. He was practically his father. The closet thing he had to a father, being there with him since birth.

Currently being 18 years old, he lost all of that baby fat, with high cheek bones and a tall lean figure from all the training. He was one of the strongest ninja in Konoha, apart from Suzuki.

_And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

_Sasuke_

That name that sent shivers down his spine. Best friend, rival and yet… secret love… more like forbidden love. If any of the villagers would know or the fan girls… they would hate him more.

But one peaceful day, was his down fall

_flashback_

'_I wonder what ramen I'll eat today, miso, chicken, beef? Oh well guess ill have em all'. Naruto was humming to himself. It was a splendid day, sun shining out, birds flying and children running around. He decided to go to Ichiruka's for breakfast…_

…_but just as he was going round the corner, two very familiar voices filled his ears, he just couldn't help but listen in._

"_Sasuke-kun, come on! Come with me to lunch since we have a bit of time alone before Naruto comes!" that was no other than miss forehead, Sakura. The way she said it was all ready tearing up Naruto from the inside._

"_Sakura, leave me alone, I all ready had lunch. Go find Lee or something. Besides I have to spar with the dobe later on."_

"_So you rather spend time with that **monster** than with me**. You should get him out o your mind once and for all and besides, almost everyone hates him.** Only Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shika, Chouji, Neji, Iruka, Tsunade, Kakashi and Jirayai don't. o why spend time with him when you can ruin your reputation."_

"_Maybe your right…"_

_He couldn't take it anymore, he was just insulted and heart broken in the same time. Yeah he knows Sasuke didn't like him, but not this much._

_He ran to his apartment, banged the door behind him. He slumped down on the floor, back to the front door. He was feeling so much at one time. If he was truly a heartless beast like some villagers told him, how could he feel himself falling alone. _

_The Kyuubi appeared in front of him, with its silk reddish brown fur, black eyes and 9 tails swishing behind it._

_**I heard what those humans said, I'm sorry kit.**_

_Naruto never moved, just stayed there, head down facing nothing but the wooden floor. The Kyuubi moved next to him and rapped his nine tails around the boy's waist. He brought what it seemed the lifeless body that cuddled up into a ball. The Kyuubi slowly began rocking him in a soothing way._

'_Why was I born? If I were to live such a futile life. Am I truly what those people say that I am? Am I really a heartless demon?' he said more to himself than at the Kyuubi_

_**You are none of those. They envy you. Greed consumes them for they never have enough even if they have everything. But you, you have nothing and have everything kit. **_

_The only feeling I ever felt and received was always the same… pain. But what is it that now, it feels like nothing I have ever felt._

**_It is because the one you though you could count on, has left you. Naruto I fear the worst for you. You have been trying to leave it all as nothing but now it's stating to eat you._**

_I just want to be normal…_

**_Then kit, we will leave this goddamned village by midnight.._**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red: that was the first chapter, dearly hope it was to your satisfaction. This was dedicated to all of my fav writers in the Naruto/Sasuke section, hope you like it guys.


	2. revelation

Red: WOW! I mean, I'm so happy with the reviews I got! I want to give all of my reviewers a big thanks for giving me support I love you guys

Naruto: I sounded too… weak in the previous chapter.

Sasuke: Really, cause you always seem weak in my eyes dobe.

Naruto: Why you teme, I'm gonna… (pounces on Sasuke)

Red: now that's what I call love guys!

Chp.2 Revelation

The afternoon to Naruto seemed to go slowly. The kyuubi was still next to him to see that nothing happened to him in this state. Not once had Naruto tried to cut himself and succeeded, but with Kyuubi the healing was always fast.

Naruto stayed there, sitting with his back firmly pressed with the now warm wood of his front door, eyes bearing no life or mischievous glint in them, the one we know that only belongs to Uzumaki Naruto.

Kyuubi was in the normal dog position, on his hind legs with a dark blue bag filled with what possessions Naruto had. Although he knew that Naruto was alive and breathing, he was worried that the hyperactive was _very _quite and didn't even budge since he laid there, staring at nothing, arms hanging at his sides.

The fox's sensitive ears perked up when he heard the clock strike 12pm. It was time to leave, for maybe this time, his kit can be happy in life.

_**Naruto, it's time**_

He just shrugged his shoulders and stood, taking the bag next to kyuubi and hosting it on his shoulder. He felt Kyuubi get back inside of him as he set out. He took a last glance around his apartment. He didn't forget all the B and A rank missions he had to take with Iruka to give such a cozy look to the little apartment. He only gave a deep sigh

Would Iruka miss him?

He highly doubt it, he had Kakashi all the way and by his side. Iruka was never alone, he was loved by all genin that he thought. Was Naruto gonna do something that would hurt Iruka? No, just that Iruka would have a burden off of his hands.

He stepped over to the window and silently opened it, wide enough for him to go trough. You see Naruto was not the idiot others would see, well yes he had to wear that mask that sparkled just as it received the best polish from the outside, but from the inside it was left to rot in dirt of it's own. He slowly crept outside and closed the window behind him, not minding the freezing air that was biting his tanned skin. His apartment was at the north side of the village. Normally known for its gangs and business that would be held there, in one word: dangerous. He leapt on the ground as silently as a cat to prevent any strangers that liked to wonder the road at night time. He even hid his chakra from any ninjas hat stayed out.

He began walking, letting his feet carry him for the last time trough the streets of Konoha. For him the leave he had to go trough the gates, but that wouldn't be a problem the distract the guards. Before he knew it he was in front of the Uchiha mansion, black as the night sky itself. So many memories pierced his mind,

'_I will not lose to you Sasuke'_

'_Well too bad cause I'm not letting you win dobe'_

'_Naruto step down, you are of no match for me.'_

'_I will take you back with force, even if I have to drag you back!'_

'_The Sasuke I know is not the coward I have in front of me, teme.'_

Those were just some of the talks that they normally had, and those were the times. His heart still ached from the words he heard that morning that fell from the raven haired teen. Naruto had been there for him, had never left him lonely since the death of his family, when no one else cared much about the Uchiha. Naruto **_even_** stayed with him after he almost killed him at the Valley of Death.

He let a deep sigh out as tears threatened to spill from his blue eyes.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be mistreated  
To be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies _

He was soon feet away from the gate as quickly spotted the guards. Doing Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, a clone of him appeared, quickly explaining that the clone had to distract the guards and get them away from the gate for him to make a clean escape.

The clone went into the bushes made some sounds which caught the attention of the guards, muttering some curses from being awakened from their sleep. Naruto quickly ran and jumped easily over the gates as he got quick glances of the forest.

He wondered if this was the right thing to do, He would leave everything behind him… Iruka, Kakashi, obaa-chan, Jiraiya…_Sasuke…_

He quickly got any thoughts of going back out of his mind and got them on what to where he would be going now. Maybe he would make a stop in Sand country to see Gaara.. but there would be a chance that he would tell Tsunade.

He left to walk on a new path that he himself didn't know were lead.

The only thing that Naruto was supposed to be afraid of was the pair of sadistic gleaming red eyes that watched him, watched his every move.

_Soon kitsune you will be mine and no one will be able to stop you._

Red: and that my fellow reader was the second chapter. I hope it was to that of your satisfaction for I work for the readers. Flamers accepted, but please go easy on me.

Naruto: you made me look like I'm about to die out there!

Sasuke: and why wasn't I in the chapter!

Red: if the people read and review, then I update and then you can see what happens next…

Ja Ne


	3. It never ends

Red: The 3rd chapter is up, I didn't know I was gonna do so well in it!

Sasuke: I hope I'm in this chapter this time.

Naruto: well the main thing is that I'm in.

Sasuke: Who would want you?

Red: shut it both of you! I never know that exact detail, I only know some bits and pieces. The facts always come while I'm writing. It's like a one moment thing.

Naruto: so what gonna happen now?

Red: you'll see…

Sasuke: I really don't like the look on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp. 3 It never ends

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tomorrow, we will strike. There is no room for mistakes, it must be perfect for he cannot sense us or everything will fail." A dark voice boomed in the cave.

"How are you planning on making him submit to us?" another voice asked, and sudden murmurs erupted.

" I found some forbidden scrolls, locked inside the sacred temple that used to be the fox's prison before he got out and afterwards was locked in the blonde. It said that from all the complicated jutsu's that were created none can kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but there was something that could make it weak."

"It was written that in the temple, in a heavy locked sarcophagus, was an orb. In it was supposed to be a red orb." He brought a red orb from out of hid coat with red cloud symbols on the black, long silk. It was reflected when being shown in the rays of the moons that were coming from the only hole in the ceiling.

They all looked at the small object, not bigger than a soft ball. How can this object bring the powerful beast down, into there awaiting hands for power.

"This orb is the only thing that can control; who ever has the ability to keep himself calm will be able to have Kyuubi under his control, just like having a dog on a leash." A smirk broke on the pale looking man with cool charcoal eyes.

"Do not make mistakes, you all know the consequences." He turned back to his cold exterior, just like's his brother usual look.

"Yes …_Itachi-sama._." as they bowed down to the Uchiha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was up again and Konoha's civilians were already up and about with their daily chores, some did wonder why Naruto didn't come and greet them in the morning, but only _some. _

Sasuke was cautiously walking down the road, hiding in alley ways or behind corners at time. Why you ask? Well you see, having the life of an Uchiha was a dangerous life especially being a walking sex-god (I just had to put it in!)

Sasuke had the attention of all the female population in Konoha, even married ones, some men and dare say… some feminine dogs. Yes, in one's eyes this would be great, but to Sasuke it was be hell.

He was to meet his old sensei at the bridge with Naruto for some old sparing and new techniques. They surpassed every ninja and even almost Kakashi, so he tough of giving them a reward.

Taking in a deep breath as a sign of relieve when he was not trampled by any girls. He was waiting for a loud reply like _'Ha I beat you teme!'_ but nothing came. An ambush maybe? No, it can't be this perfect.

Sasuke's POV

_Where the hell is that blonde, he's always here! Calm down calm down Uchiha._

A poof of smoke was heard and that was a sign that his sensei appeared.

_Ok, now panic! Kakashi is never early!_

" Yo!." At that time, my mind made a pause but the gears quickly started again.

"Ok what happened to the real Kakashi?" I asked with a raised eyebrow..

"Geez and at the tower when they saw me some of them even flew out of the window. You people don't appreciate that for once I am taking my job seriously…"

"Oh so you admit that you don't take it seriously. Che." That only made me grin.

"Well lets cut to the chase, want to know why I am here early?" He said in an all too serious voice which I never really liked. I only nodded.

"Naruto… _is gone._"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wake up Naruto**_

_5 more minutes Kyuubi… zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_**Naruto, wake up … now**_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_**Naruto, the ramen is gone…**_

"What? Who dares take my ram… hey it's right here… Kyuubi! I wanted sleep more!" Naruto whined, the usual.

**_Gee, I didn't notice. Just get some breakfast and let's get back up on the trail._**

_Where do you exactly plan on going?_

**_Where the wind will take us kid, I all ready started to boil the water. Go down to the river and wash your face._**

_Yes mom…_

I slumped my way over to the river. His hair was messed up and eyes still didn't adjust to the bright light. Finding some cool water and splashed all over his face, hissing when some drops went under the warm shirt ( Red: drool). Deciding to take a bath later on.

The smell of delicious ramen filled my nostrils and I quickly went over to the small fire and breakfast that kyuubi prepared. Kyuubi had already settled back in him for some rest, staying out all night hunting and keeping watch on the kit.

Times like these outside the village was normally on missions with the others. Every morning they would wake up and take a snack to continue. Sasuke would always argument with him because of his precious ramen, those were the times.

Shocking himself from the thoughts, he quickly drank the broth and discarded of the cup. All ready dressed, he sat back up, just walking and never minding were he was heading.

If bad luck was on his side or if destiny wanted to be cruel, he ended up at the Valley of the End, monuments still broken from their fight. The fight were Naruto died… and came back. Sadness soon filled his azure eyes. How desperately he wished that Kyuubi just let him die, no he had to come back to his hell hole.

_No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

"Why, Naruto**_… Why the long face?"_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Red: Well ppl, that's chapter 3 right up for you all readers. Sincerly hoped you liked it. Had some major writer block. the first time actually but now everything is ok and in 3 more chapters, I will have to end 'Behind Blue Eyes' but no worry for I have another yaoi cooking up and a SasukeOC!**_

**_Thischapter was dedicated to Charlie911, Windchild and Pinak. luv you guys thanksfor everything_**


	4. Kyuubi in control

Red: 4th chapter, right here for all my wonderful readers!

Naruto: they like seeing me get miserable!

Sasuke: and they like me fucknig you real hard…

Naruto: hits him on head… hard TEME, YOU FUCKNIG PERVERT!

Sasuke: but you like it…and your mine

Naruto: I am no one's.

Sasuke: what about the bite marks I left you last night?

Naruto…

Red: as much as I want to hear the playful and fun filled activity, the fic must go on!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chp. 4 Kyuubi in control

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You…what are you doing here!" Naruto shouted at the almost unrecognizable man in front of him.

"Thought I drop in. Seeing that you were in the neighborhood. Not too happy to see me are you, I'm disappointed." The man put on a sad face, which quickly turned to a menacing smirk.

"Get lost Itachi, I'm not in the mood." Growled Naruto

_**This one really knows how to be sarcastic in the worst ways**_

_Kyuubi, now is not the time, what am I gonna do?_

_**Fight him, we can do it together.**_

_I didn't succeed last time…kami-sama… why is it always me?_

"I just wanted to talk to you, seeing how unhappy you were with Konoha's villagers. It was so bad of them the way they treated you, calling you all of those names with the things that happened when you were only a newborn." Itachi cooed to him, in a sort of big brother voice.

_It's true…what he says…_

_**NARUTO don't listen to him! What the fuck is he trying to pull!**_

" I can help you forget them Naruto-kun, I can help you forget the most …Sasuke. I have seen the way he threats you. You are only a dead last to him, isn't that why he always calls you a dobe, hmm?" Itachi could see the frustrated look Naruto had on his face. It was easy that the blonde was fighting emotionally on his words

"Dead last…only that…never more…" he could feel tears brimming the sides of his beautiful blue eyes. It was true…always has been.

But the second the blonde lowered his head, Itachi pulled out the red orb, holding it high in the air, chanting a few words, making the orb glow.

**_SHIT NO! Naruto run NOW! _** Kyuubi screamed in his head.

Naruto looked up only to see a red light envelop his vision, but pain, unbearable searing white pain spread over his body. Naruto screamed all with his might as his hands gripped his head, falling to the ground. Tears leaked out, more screams filled the air around them.

Memories flashed trough his mind. The first time he kissed Sasuke by accident, ramen with Iruka, sparing with Kakashi, pushed aside by kids at the academy and last being beaten almost to death about 2 months ago.

Finally, the screams died out. Naruto finally outgripped his head, and shakily got back up.

Itachi was pleased by what stood in front of him. Tear marks were lined on his face, but his eyes showed the most. They looked…dead. There was no sparkle, and the blue was no longer a light hue but one that almost showed when the day was gonna end. His gaze was fixed at nothing.

"Naruto-kun, I hope you are ready. Our objective is Konoha, we leave now to meet with the other members. When the time comes, I will inform you to kill the other last Uchiha member. And finally, the villagers can see you for what you are"

"As you wish." The kitsune bowed down to him.

…_Konoha will perish… and so will you…foolish little brother_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Tsunade-sama, what are we going to do, where could Naruto-kun have gone!" Shizune frantically said, with TonTon securely in her arms.

"I do not know, I would have never imagined it from him, but with the villagers pressure and all… I am not as much surprised." The hokage sighed and rubbing her temple for god knows how many times. Their silence quickly was disturbed by a very distressful ANBU.

" Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama…the Akatsuki are attacking Konoha!"

"The Akatsuki…but with Naruto gone-" she quickly was cut of.

"Naruto-kun is with them. But he seems so relaxed. And he was not focused…as if he was…under a jutsu or something." He said uncomfortably.

"Naruto..no. Get every ANBU squad and all juinins and chuunins there immediately, I will arrive shortly, now go!" The anbu quickly bowed and left. Shortly after Kakashi poofed in with a very…very pissed of Sasuke.

"Let me go you damn… this is my chance!" he screamed while hitting Kakashi. Tsunade knew quickly knew on what he was talking about.

"Sasuke, your orders are to not go after your brother, no matter what the situation. Your job is to go and reason with Naruto." This quickly got the Uchiha's attention, and the godiame quickly answered him form the puzzled look on his face.

"Naruto was seen with the Akatsuki. We don't know if he was captured or if he joined them. One of my anbu told me that he could be under a jutsu. You must go and find out. Kakashi you will go with him to distract any approaching enemies." The copy cat ninja nodded his head and a poof was heard again, indicating their departure.

"What now?"

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"Sasuke, listen to me, almost every ANBU squad is going down. Go round the trees while I distract them. GO!"

I nodded, even if I was tearing myself from the inside. I completely masked my chakra, knowing that Itachi would pick up the faintest traces, giving me away. Jumping quietly from tree to tree, I made my way around the part where Akatsuki were battling head on.

I spotted Naruto, he was after all the only one with a mess of blonde hair. The thing that puzzled me most was that…he was just standing there. I couldn't see his face, since he was turned around, seeing the battle.

I landed with a mere whisper of rustled grass. Walking quietly over, I lifted an arm and touched his shoulder. That when I gasped. His face had an emotionless expression. Dry tear marks were marked on his face, but his eyes that only sent shivers down my spine.

They were void less…dead. Nothing was in them, just a dull blue color.

_This is not the Naruto I know…it can't be…_

"Tell me who you are." I asked him calmly, but inside, only god knew.

"My name is Naruto, and I will do as Itachi-sama ordered me to do. And that is to destroy Konoha." He answered, as if this was something he said millions of time.

_Itachi …that name…cursed to the mere mention of **it**…_

"**Listen to me Naruto**, you are not his toy. He put you under some jutsu that you can't have any control over. Please Naruto, come back to us…come back to me!" I shook him hard from the shoulders, this was a dream…a nightmare.

"Why should I come back? Come back to a place where every one wanted to get rid of me. And burn me in hell!" even tough he said in a calm voice, it was still dripping with anger. But his eyes could not show anything.

"No one wanted this…thing. I was not welcome, was not loved. Friend…they all know how to act. Iruka, father? I never had a father; mine abandoned me and sealed this inside of me! You… you even killed me." He said the last part in a whisper that I had to strain to see what he just said.

"Naruto… I know and I am sorry. Nothing is going to change the past but… I wish to change the future. Do you know why I even came back? It was because of a certain blue eyed dobe that never let me go in the first place."

"Then this someone must be really lucky…or just plain dead." Venom dripping out of every word. I only did one last thing…I hugged him.

"Naruto, I know you aren't gonna believe me but… I love you. I know that you want to just laugh and rub it in my face, but I do. If I wanted right now, I could be out there, fighting that son of a bitch, but no. Cause I wanted to be here, I wanted to be next to the most precious someone I ever had, Naruto." I only hugged him tighter, as if it was the last time, but it could be the last.

I pulled back a little to see him. His eyes were wide and tears welled up in his eyes. I slowly wiped them away with my thumb, giving him a smile, no smirk, but smile.

He was going to say something but I never got the chance, before pain coming from the side of neck engulfed me with darkness.

_**Normal POV**_

"Naruto, do not let your enemy distract you!" Itachi yelled out. He had came and gave out a good kick with his knee in Sasuke's neck, sending him hitting straight into some trees and later on boulders. Sasuke never moved or gave any sign of breathing.

He just laid there, still as crystal water. Itachi resumed his fight with Kakashi, which was more furious with what he did to his brother.

Naruto was left there, mouth slightly open as he witnessed everything. The next thing everyone one heard was glass breaking. They all turned to the older Uchiha, a surprised look on his face. There were fragments of red glass that was slowly turning to black ashes, piece by piece.

"The orb, it broke that means…" Itachi said, he wasn't going to like what gonna happen next. He slowly turned around, as the blonde was engulfed with red chakra, having all chakra made 9 tails and a set of also chakra like ears on his head. The power oozing out from him was just over whelming.

The blonde turned around, his eyes leaving Sasuke's body, eyes that were slitted, blood red in color, as if they were made out of the coppery substance.

"**_You wanted Kyuubi full power, I'm going to give you Kyuubi full power ."_**

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Red: Sorry for the very long update, but finals are coming and I do not know when I am going to update again. Hopefully with in 3 weeks or so. Thanks to all of my readers and their patience. Only 2 chapters left, and this fic is complete.**_

_**Naruto: I'm powerful. All bow down to me!**_

_**Sasuke: I'm dead!**_

_**Red: Guess so, but who knows, maybe you'll come back… or maybe ont.**_

_**Naruto: Sasuke, I won't let you die!**_

_**Sasuke: Don't worry dobe; she will make me come back**_

_**Red: I am the creator, you can't make me.**_

_**Sasuke: We'll see about that**_

_**Red: I do not like his expression…**_

_**p.s. This is for all the retards out there… NO FLAMES**_

**_Ja _**


	5. The battle ends

_**Red: Hi all fellow readers, I have bad news…and worst news. Well the bad news is that I will be moving to my summer apartment by Friday or so, so I thought that all of you disserved this update! The worst thing is that…Behind Blue Eyes will end in another chapter! I wish I made it longer, but I already have another NaruSasu fic in mind. I am also currently writing two more Sasuke Oc fics, anyone interested, check them out.**_

_**Naruto: your gonna leave me alone!...with him!**_

_**Sasuke: I'm hurt…and I'm the dead one here!**_

_**Red: Geez, Sasuke take him to a room already…**_

_**Sasuke: gladly grabs a screaming Naruto and goes to bedroom**_

_**Red: not that room! It my room, I don't want any stains hears moans**_

_**OH GOD! O.O**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chp.5 Let it End here.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Kyuubi, let us reason like both grown men." Itachi was actually scared of the boy, now fully fledge demon in front of him.

"**_I have nothing to say to you Uchiha, you killed my kit's loved one, and drove him to actually destroy the village. I don't even want to look at you pathetic human.!" _**Kyuubi snared, bearing his fangs.

(I am going to reefer to Naruto from now on as Kyuubi, he is not in the demon fox form, just using Naruto's body to kill Itachi )

Kyuubi quickly lifted an arm, creating another arm, but bigger and was made only from red blazing chakra. It quickly darted for Itachi and attached to his neck, but as soon as his hand was applying pressure, there was a poof and a log landed with a loud thud in pieces.

Kyuubi quickly looked behind him, seeing Itachi coming with a head on kick to his head. Lifting his arm, he stopped the attack and smirk evilly.

"**_Suck cowardly act from you, appearing from behind, so old school." _** Afetr the statement, Kyuubi planted his hand on Itachi's stomach and fireballs were created, making the Uchiha wince in pain as it burned his skin.

He stumbled back, gripping his stomach, blood seeping out, a trail was left behind him. He was facing the Kyuubi, he knew he had no possibility, but his pride was just to damn important. Before he could even formulate the next attack, Kyuubi was already crouching low in front of him, not even make a sound.

He lashed out a leg, making Itachi fall, but not even letting him touch the broken earth. Seals weren't even needed as he performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Three other Kyuubi's appeared on each side of Itachi, all of them sending out a hard kick from each side.

This resulted in making Itachi go upwards, were another set of Kyuubi shadow clones were waiting, one having the rasengan ready and giving out its deadliest aura. The other was just waiting.

The first Kyuubi quickly delivered the rasengan, a direct piercing trough the heart, emitting a pure scream of agony from the raven head. While that disappeared, the other delivered a head kick, making Itachi drive back down with speed to the ground, creating a massive crater.

All of the clones disappeared with a poof, and the real Naruto (which delivered the ending blast with a rasengan) came back quietly down, eyes boring in the crater till the smoke cleared. There in the center, was Itachi laying in a bloody mess, eyes black and empty.

"**_Took him long enough to die, bloody bastard." _** Kyuubi growled low.

_Kyuubi…Sasuke… _ a faint whisper came from with in him.

Kyuubi slowly walked to the other dead Uchiha. As soon as he was standing near him, the real Naruto came back. Hair less wild, whiskers mark return to a simple line, eyes back to bright blue. He fell on his knees, arms hanging loosely next to him…only a single tear moved, which made its way on the Uchiha's face…

_No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

Kyuubi appeared in his true form, his fox form, sitting elegantly next to his kit. Head bowed down, as to show respect to both boys.

"Kyuubi…can't we do something…anything…" his voice trailed off, more tears came.

_No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

_**Naruto…what I have in mind will work...but you, you might.**_

"I don't care Kyuubi! Just do what is meant to be done, you can live with out a container, please Kyuubi, please!" this time the blonde broke down, crying on Kyuubi's chest.

_**Naruto…stay on your knees, next to him, and what you wish will be done. Do not move, you might feel like you can't breath anymore.**_

Naruto quietly sat next to his long lost one. Kyuubi walked over, in all of his grace, tails not touching the ground. He stopped right in front of Naruto and flicked his forehead with a single nail. This made Naruto still, his eyes looking dead, as he feel next to Sasuke.

Kyuubi put his paw on Naruto's chest and muttered some incantation. As he lifted his paw, with it came also a glowing white orb. He let the orb go and it traveled over to the raven's chest, which it quickly sunk into.

After a few breathless moments, a loud gasp was heard, and it came direct from the Uchiha, as he regained his breath. His eyes slowly opened, but Naruto was already set on his back, as they were skipping to the forest.

Sasuke got shakily up and muttered 'Naruto' making his way after him.

"Sasuke you are in no way to go after him. Let us head back, and then we will all go." Kakashi said, sadness visible in his eyes.

"No…I must go…he will leave…me." But he was collapsing as Kakashi hit a pressure point on his neck, grabbing a hold on the shinobi.

Ah he hovered him over his shoulder, he looked towards the forest, before they headed back to Konoha.

_Take care of him …Kyuubi…_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Red: there you go guys, hoped you like chapter 5, had a bit of difficulty since it a fight scene, but since Itachi was going against the real Kyuubi, I though of making short._**

_**Anyone can guess how Sasuke was brought back, I bet that no one will be able too! But you are all smart!**_

_**Last chapter, the more you review, the quicker it ill come! Everyone would want to read the next chapter, trust me.**_

_**Sasuke: See, knew you would bring me back.**_

_**Red: When did you come out?**_

_**Sasuke: after Naruto collapsed, I molested him too much…maybe not**_

_**Red: too much…mental images…must not…**_

_**Tha's it, cold shower!**_

_**NO FLAMES**_

_**Ja**_


	6. truth be told

_**Red: Oh my god, three months passed since my last update!**_

_**Naruto: you left me here!**_

_**Sasuke: …**_

_**Red: well it wasn't my fault exactly, I was away, remember.**_

_**ON WITH CHP 6!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Reunited. **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

"Believe me, I'm fine, now get out of my **way!**" a very angry Sasuke said to Kakashi who was trying his best to keep him back.

"Sasuke, please calm down. Naruto is in Kyuubi's care, trust me. Even I want to go and look for him to get him back to Konoha's safety, please maintain yourself."

Things were really getting out of hand as the sharingan was dancing fiercely in the Uchiha's eyes. He had awoken about 2 hours ago, getting very angry about the fact how he was stopped from going after Naruto in the first place.

After that, the first thing he noticed was that he had not even a cut on him, and any type of wound had healed, his skin was flawless. Even the medics were amazed.

The said Uchiha was currently standing with his fists balled and gritting teeth, trying to pry Kakashi off from the exit.

"Kakashi, I will hurt you if necessary and I will not feel guilty afterwards, believe me." He already got a kunai out and was not afraid of using it on the grey haired jounin.

"And I certainly will not be afraid to stop you Sasuke, you must understand that you are in no form to go out within the outskirts of Konoha."

Being fed up, the raven threw the kunai but Kakashi easily dodged it.

"See, even your aim is bad Sasuke." Expecting a snarl of anger from him, he got a smirk instead with a resounding puff afterwards. Indicating that it was nothing more than a shadow clone.

The only thing Kakashi could do was sigh.

… _I am getting way old for this…informing the Hokage won't change anything, only earning me more punches then I bargained for._

**Sasuke's POV**

_**The only thing that fool did was waste my time, who knows what could have happened in those minutes that he stalled me. I have to ask him what he did to me, I was dead…and he got me.**_

My mind kept on racing with these thoughts. I had to thanks Naruto but I also needed to know how he got me. This forest was huge; it will be hours before I find him.

I was currently standing on the ledge of a tall tree, having a good view of a piece of the forest floor. My eyes landed on what happened to be trail track. I went down to examine them. They were trails track all right, more or so animal footsteps.

And they were canine too, it had been long since Kiba went to the forest with any of his dogs, and these paw prints were any bigger then any wolf know, also there were no wolves in the forests. That could only one thing…

_**..Kyuubi!**_

**_But where? I can't feel his chakra anywhere. The only resource I have are_** **_these paw prints. And what demon is stupid an enough to leave them behind?_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pair of stunning gold eyes were glazed with worry. The creature looked upon a blonde boy that was currently sleeping in the mid-section of the animals, covered with nine crimson red tails.

The boy was pale, for the usual dark tan skin. His hair damp, having lost it usual way of sticking out oat any direction. His mouth was open, taking in deep harsh gulps of air.

**_I should have never accepted. Look at how the jutsu reduce you too Naruto. The chance of you leaving this world is great. Yes I can live without a container, but I don't want to lose my kit. You are a half souler now, Naruto. Could you not see the disadvantages that came with it? Your weaker, it is going to take a long time for you to get at least a quarter of what your real power was._**

_**Gomen nasai**_

Kyuubi gave a tender lick on one whiskered cheek. Naruto was distressed, as if having a nightmare. There was only one way that Naruto would live and regain his powers at once, but the fox was not sure how he could help him there, it was up to one person.

_**Speaking of which…**_

Kyuubi quickly felt an all too familiar chakra, and in mere minutes there stood in front of him raven hair stuck to pale skin from over running.

The Uchiha quickly regained himself and bowed in respect fro the demon, having his bow returned from the said Kyuubi.

"It took you a bit longer then I expected to follow my trail."

"So you left it there on purpose?" the Uchiha asked with a surprise look on his face.

"What demon is stupid enough to leave a trail behind." Imagine a grinning Kyuubi.

The Uchiha quickly looked around and he gasped. He ran and hugged Naruto, if his pride was not so big, he would have cried. He had the blonde in between his legs, head resting in the nape of his neck as upper torso was supported by the Uchiha's chest.

He was terrified at how his skin was pale, paler then the raven's.

"We better get him to the Godiame, she would now how to get him back on his feet."

"Ne, the old hag can't do anything, even with her experience. There is only one thing that can be done, and only you can do it Sasuke." He said, face etched with seriousness.

"Me? How Kyuubi, tell me how!" he practically yelled.

"There is no time for explanations, I will explain on our way back to Konoha."

"How am I gonna make it back at my fast pace, with Naruto on my back?" everything was going down, Naruto was gonna die right here in his arms and Kyuubi still didn't tell him how he could bring hid blonde angel back.

Kyuubi got up on all fours, and shook himself. He turned his head to the sides and lowered his ears, tails standing all erected in all of their glory.

"Get on, and don't ask any questions." He clearly did not like people riding him.

Sasuke quickly got up with Naruto safely in his arms. Kyuubi quickly took off, everything around them went in a blur, and Sasuke had to grab some fur to keep themselves on his back.

"I will tell you what you have to do when we get back to your mansion."

"Kyuubi, I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but…why did you attack Konoha all those years back?"

"I should not be telling you that, but eventfully Naruto will tell you. It all started when it was mating season. I was just any normal fox, minding its own business, searching for a mate. I found her, and we were happy together. Later on, we had a litter of nine healthy pups. Life was great at that time, but those damn humans just wouldn't leave us alone. They killed her, and killed my pups, all just for their amusement."

"I was so angry, enraged and vicious for a fox. I went to the original Kyuubi no Kitsune. He saw me and in what I was. He told me that he was getting old, and had to leave this world soon. So, as a departing gift, he gave up his body and powers to me. And a stronger Kyuubi no kitsune was created. As I can tell you can figure out what happened later on."

"I'm sorry…for your lose Kitsune. Can I ask a request?"

"…"

"When we get back to the village, show me who did this to your family."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Red: there you have chapter 6, I don't know if its bad or good news for you, but this is not the last chapter like I said. That will be later on, in the 7th. For all of you that are wondering what jutsu Kyuubi used, it will all be revealed in the next chappie._**

_**Ja**_


	7. I missed you

**Red: oh my, guess I took it a bit far now…**

**Naruto: damn straight you did!!!!**

**Sasuke: do you have any idea how much sexually frustrated I am??!!**

**Red&Naruto:…**

**Red: Anyway, last chapter guys, enjoy it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I missed you**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke didn't know how many minutes passed since Kyuubi dropped them off and evaporated. He gently put Naruto on the soft queen sized bed. The room was dark, being lit only from a small lamp that stood on the dark oak table at the side.

Sasuke rephrased what Kyuubi had told him, how exactly he had to do to save Naruto. A small blush formed over his cheeks. I mean sure, he was thrilled being that the only situation, but still…it was a bit embarrassing.

His look softened when he turned his gaze over the sleeping blond. Lips slightly parted, pink cheeks, sweat covering the forehead at the sudden warmth that the room had.

Sasuke quickly shed his and Naruto's shirt off, leaving them in their pants (dehehehehehehehehehe)

He gently placed himself on Naruto, stroking a whiskered cheek. He kissed both eyelids, as they slowly opened, revealing scared and frustrated blue eyes. The blonds' face scrunched up as he tried to focus his look upon the person in front of him.

"S…suke?... SASUKE!!!"

Tanned arms wrapped themselves tightly over a pale neck, as if trying to suck the life out of him, but he didn't pry them off, no. He wanted Naruto to be sure that he was there, reassuring himself that everything was back to normal, telling him that from now on, Sasuke would be there to protect him.

The grip loosened, and pale lips slowly lowered themselves on pink ones. The kiss started out slow, but Naruto wanted more. He kissed him as if tomorrow he was not going to be there, that he would be left alone again.

Tongues danced, teeth clashed, hands roamed over every available inch (remember ladies, they still got their pants on!). They broke apart for air, but that didn't stop Sasuke. A load groan emitted from the blond, as Sasuke marked him, filling his neck with several love marks. If that wasn't marking what is yours, than I don't know what it is.

A trail kept going downwards, playing with one dusty nipple, afterwards giving the same treatment to the other. Pleasure overloaded his system, as his back arched of the bed, trying desperately to show his lover were exactly the attention was needed.

But foreplay was always the key for a perverted and very teasing Uchiha. His tongue circled the dark navel, with the pale seal showing making him more intrigued with devouring it.

A growl was emitted from the Uchiha's throat as a piece of very offending garment stood in his way for his ultimate prize. He ripped both the pants and boxers off, earning him a hiss from Naruto, as his member made contact with the cooler air around them.

Sasuke was beyond amazed, it was perfect, gold tan colour, small pubic gold hair at the base (okayyyyyyy time to get the tissues) . He crouched down and softly blew on it, earning a louder cry from Naruto.

He licked the tip as he also played with the sacs, feeling Naruto's head thrash around. He took the member in his mouth deep throting it, several groans could be heard flying around the room. The raven's head bobbled up and down, bring him closer to his peak.

"Sas… why the hell did you stop?!"

"Naru-chan, I have more fun in stored for us, please be patient." As he kissed the blond man, making him taste himself. He grabbed a bottle of lube that was stored in his drawer just in case (wink). Three fingers were coated but the cool gel.

":Naruto, it will feel uncomfortable, but if it hurts too much, I will stop." His eyes widen as hands cupped his face and a chaste kiss was given.

"I was always ready for you Sasuke." His expression changed as the first finger was put in, it didn't hurt, just that it was strange feeling something so foreign up his backside.

The digit was slowly pulled out and back in. Naruto half closed his eyes, feeling the pressure start to build up again. Another was added, and in a scissoring motion he started to stretch for the soon to be larger object that was shortly about to make its way in.

Three fingers were pulling and thrusting themselves back in, with Naruto meeting every thrust.

The fingers were pulled out, as some lube was applied to Sasuke's hot member (when the hell did he loose his pants?!) He seethed himself between Naruto's legs, locking his gaze with the blond.

"I love you." And he quickly plunged himself within the hot cavern that was truly bliss.

Naruto never felt this way. So full, to the brim. None of the boys noticed as a small and gentle aura was created between them.

Sasuke started moving, letting Naruto get used to it. The only sounds that radiated through out the whole room was of their grunts and the very popular Uchiha bed.

"You know teme, I ain't gonna break." He soon realized his mistake. The sharingan was spinning madly around, and soon his thrusts turned animalistic, raw passion poured out of them.

The raven bit his lover in the junction of his neck, small drops of crimson red making their was downwards. But Sasuke would never leave anything coming from _his_ Naruto ever go to waste. So he lapped up the liquid and sucked on that particular spot.

There wasn't much left, both were close to their climax.

"Naruto…"

"I know…SASUKE"

And with that, Naruto came, back arched high up, mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy, his seed lying on his stomach. Sasuke shot his load deep within Naruto, the walls clamping tight around him, making him see stars in front of his face.

They stood there, in each others arm, as Sasuke gently pulled himself out and propped himself on one hand to look at his beautiful kitsune which he came to cerise more then anything.

"Naruto…I have been meaning to ask you. How did you bring me back earlier?" He regretted asking the blond, but he was dieing to know.

"Well…it was an attack Kyuubi taught me over the years, one which only demon lords know. Basically it's a soul transfer jutsu. I transferred half of my soul to you to bring you back. So the risk were of me dieing but if it wa-" his words were cut off by the Uchiha's lips, as they plunged into his mouth, masking over again.

"I love you, teme."

"Me too dobe, me too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sequel? **


End file.
